Mafia Gazette Issue 26
For All The News That Is News (E&OE) 21st August 2013 Editor In Chief: Carmela_DeAngelis Managing Editor: William_Hearst 'MUSICAL CHAIRS: NEW YORK UP FOR GRABS AS THE RENEGADES GO DOWN' New York Captain The Punisher was the final death, killed attacking Alexei Volkoff in Dallas, a last shot fired in a war that by that stage was over. Having approached Alexei privately to talk about a truce, something changed his mind and he attacked and was fatally wounded by one of the Russian’s bodyguards. It was a war that claimed the lives of dozens of top mobsters but the New York faction clearly got the worst of it, losing nine captains and their Boss Lucifer Serpico. Among the dead captains were notables Jax Teller and Guiseppe Benvento while they also lost Made Men including Gualtiero and Spreader to fierce fighting in and around Dallas. Detroit losses were no less damaging and included Captains Tim Fanning, Mr Amazing and Roy Campanella, along with Made Men Willie Green, Adrik Vas and Mario. But, crucially, Volkoff himself came through a hail of bullets, another war survived for the creaking Russian who was once again hit and wounded but refused to go quietly into the cold Russian winter of death. He would later document the extent of his wounds in a long street lament that sought to explain events. How did it come about? In truth the Gazette isn’t fully sure of the facts beyond whispered comments and the Russian’s version of events which seemed to blame New York, suggesting they lost their way after former leader Danny Marino was stabbed to death in a Las Vegas lock-up. The Marino hit shocked the underworld and has yet to be fully explained, with the shadowy figures behind the killer remaining unidentified. What IS known is that New York had a shooting ban in place which continued after Marino’s death and which Detroit Capo Roy Campanella continued to break despite warnings, tearing across the five boroughs shooting at agents. Marino had negotiated a pay-off for the previous offence, collecting a cool 5 million dollars from Detroit as the price of his honour over his rule being broken. Yet under Lucifer Serpico’s watch it was broken again and New York, believing Campanella’s continued disrespect was worthy of a death sentence, appealed to Volkoff. That appeal became forceful as New York button men began appearing to search the Detroit streets for murderous Roy, intent on knocking him off in revenge for his gunplay in their city. With the writing seemingly on the wall, the Russian gave a nod that his own captain could be hit. What New York didn’t fully appreciate was that offence had been previously given by their side. A Detroit Wise Guy, Topanga, had been kidnapped in the city and relieved of a small arsenal of weapons and ammunition earlier in the month. Van-Owen of the Thompson gunner fame had also been hit in New York. Untagged, sure. But he was clearly linked to Alexei, who waited until now to publicly discuss the impact it had on him. But THAT had led to Hector Smicht going on a rogue revenge mission against New York in which he had been killed. With us so far? That’s one unproven kidnapping of a Detroit Wise Guy, one prominent Detroit Capo shooting up New York’s agents in contravention of their rules, New York hitting an untagged son of a prominent Detroit member, a Detroit Capo going rogue against New York and, finally, New York hitmen turning up on Volkoff’s doorstep looking for blood. Yet one revelation of the Russian’s was key to understanding what followed, as yet another kidnapping took place in Atlanta, this time of Vladimir, another son of Rafferty, a man with many sons from many liaisons. Again, suspicion pointed to New York Capos, Scottyyy and Guisseppe Benvento if you believe Volkoff, moving in the night and taking and cleaning out unsuspecting Detroit couriers and middlemen. When the subject was broached with New York the Russian’s view of their attempt to pin the blame on LA Captain Blue Eyez was that it was simply brazen. It was this incident that Volkoff seemingly attributed to the discussions that followed, where a strong faction from LA including Johnnie, James Burke and Gary Costa found they had common interests with Detroit. This faction, against the wishes of their Boss Emilia Ricci, also had interests in expanding their own operation and saw no particular use for what they saw as an increasingly aggressive New York, a fighter with whom they expected to trade punches. Their involvement was crucial for while the day was Detroit’s, they contributed to a significant proportion of New York’s fatalities across two days of fighting. Thus when Alexei gave the nod to hit Roy, he presumably did it with two fingers behind his back, for the secret plan had been hatched to lure New York shooters to pursue Roy Campanella straight into an ambush in Dallas. Lying in wait would be a combination of LA and Detroit shooters. Aware of the existence of a plot if not the detail, Emilia Ricci, in an increasingly identifiable pattern attempted to please everyone by doing nothing, in the process pleasing no-one. It was suggested she’d hand over control to Ossick in advance of a war starting, possibly to avoid the heat that would follow. This didn’t happen but the LA faction went ahead with the ambush. It’s now clear that there’s strong evidence that part or all of the plan was leaked and New York arrived in Dallas Texas fully aware that there would be fighting. Nevertheless, the fighting didn’t subsequently go their way. New York, for their part, might well feel aggrieved at all of this. With no public stance yet taken in response to Alexei’s revelations it’s hard to know what they think. But a Detroit Capo did break their shooting rules and another Detroit Capo rogued against them. There’s a sense in the remnants of their faction that the right in the fight was with them and that the war doesn’t end here, leading Volkoff to warn against prison attacks that are intended to continue a guerrilla war against his victorious family. And who leaked the ambush to New York? That fact remains unknown and while it had no impact on the fighting that followed, it may yet have an impact on the peace that follows, as the families try and establish who stands where and who aided who. And New York itself? Fabrizio Moretti, the stylish Chicago leader who has come into his own as leader of the Minute Men since leaving LA, has made clear at an early stage that he would like New York. Suggestions are that Volkoff would also like New York, but as yet has not moved there. To the victor go the spoils? Unsure at this stage. A Detroit move to New York would likely see the LA faction move into Detroit, a city they see as their birth-right. Yet sources suggest they’d wish to take quite a few of LA with them and for their part, quite a few of LA would want to go. Dark whispers suggest all is not well with the Misfits as Ricci’s loyal and powerful followers begin to dwindle to the point where they can be counted on one hand. A Consigliere in her own right, Ricci’s financial reserves are the subject of debate, some suggestion Astro’s billions still prop her up, others that the reserves have begun to be used. But the faction of Johnnie, Burke and Costa are clearly the fighting faction and their loss would hurt her militarily and Joseph Di Varco eyen now eyes up Miami in the hopes of making a name of himself in Florida. Ossick remains a formidable bulwark against the tide and privately sources are hopeful the LA split can be handled amicably. And Dodds? Well he remains…..Dodds. While his style draws frowns from the traditionalists, his family is unassuming and slowly building. Working closely with Moretti in LA, the two likely share the same interests in any voting scenario. Sources suggest he won’t put his head on the block but won’t be afraid to speak his mind either. And so it is. Four families with Ricci the elder statesman having outlasted them all, Dodds the furniture, Volkoff wounded but basking in the glow of victory and Moretti, the newest man in the club, comparatively young and powerful. Moretti is a man who also speaks his mind, having previously objected, with a case, it has to be said, to a negative portrayal of him in the media. We hope to offer them all an interview soon to find out what they are about. Browse • • • • • • •